All of the Stars Will Guide Us Home
by Vem Ibonek
Summary: During their stay on Earth, Qui-Gon Jinn once again finds a "pathetic life form" in a form of a five-year-old Force-strong child. Who knows how much that ginger-haired youngling might change for the whole Star Wars universe? On a hiatus now, sorry


_Hello everyone! I just wanna say that I do not own Star Wars. The person depicted here, yes he is real but I'm gonna make him my own for this story._ _This is set five years before The Phantom Menace. I can't believe it premiered like 20 years ago! __Speaking of TPM, Master and Apprentice by Claudia Gray is out and I'm gonna buy it. Anyways, enjoy!_

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi are on their way to Coruscant. They had been from an Outer Rim planet securing peace. It wasn't exciting though but somehow he has a feeling the way back home has something in store for them.

For a boy nearing the end of his adolescent years, the Unifying Force swirled around him. Premonitions and visions are not strangers to the young Jedi-in-training. But Qui-Gon always minded him of the Living Force, something that had been a problem since he became the maverick Jedi's apprentice.

Speaking of problem. "Master we are running out of fuel."

"Is it enough to get us to a nearby planet?" the stoic older Jedi asked.

"I think so. Here master, its name is unknown but life flourished here. I am still looking for a possibility of civilization."

Qui-Gon replied after a deep thought. "It's settled then. Land on clear land padawan."

"There is a small town in a matter of twenty minutes by foot master."

After securing a landing to the peculiar planet's green landsape, the Jedi Master grabbed a few credits and his lightsaber, just in case it is needed.

"I will see the town if they have fuels for sale. Meanwhile, stay in the ship, guard it with your life. Only call me for emergencies, understood?"

"Yes master."

Qui-Gon Jinn walked to the said nearest city. Technology seemed to be underdeveloped compared to those in the Outer Rim. He found no floating speeders, only slow ground vehicles emitting deadly gas fumes. What's worse that he can't read the signs around him. He observed that the people here still uses Old Basic or alphabet as a form of writing. The Jedi Master started to doubt he would find fuel for their beyond-this-planet's-tech ship. That is until he stumbled upon a shop with a fuel can on top of it.

"Hello sir. What can I do for you?" He was greeted by a middle-aged woman in a weird kind of clothing with an unusual type of Coruscanti accent.

"Are you selling fuel for a Republic-type shuttle?" Qui-Gon said.

The lady was suddenly confused. "Shuttle sir? I'm sorry sir but we only have car fuel only. If you are finding for other fuel, I may suggest a store there at the end of the block."

"Thank you milady." Qui-Gon exited the shop. There has been a disturbance in the Force. He wasn't sure if Obi-Wan felt it nonetheless the boy still lacked training. But the Living Force swirled around someone. A bright presense is here but where? In his eagerness to search that signature immediantly, he never saw a young ginger haired boy in front of him.

"Oh sorry. I didn't see you there little one." The tall Jedi knelt to match the redhead's size.

"Why are you so big?" The boy's blue eyes looked in curiosity of his towering height.

"Aren't you too young to be wondering on your own? Where are your parents?"

"You didn't answer my question." The little boy said, seemingly disappointed.

"I am curious why are you all alone out here?" Qui-Gon was infuriated. Who in the right mind would leave a five-year-old alone in the streets filled with criminals and pollution?

"I dunno where they go. But they will come back. I feel it," the redhead shrugged. His face innocent and oblivious to the fact that his parents are gone.

But the Jedi Master couldn't just leave him here. Force knows what will happen to him. "Hmm...why don't you come with me instead? It's better than going on your own. What is your name little one?"

"I dun wanna tell you. Mum says I can't talk to strangers," the boy defensively said. That proved that he doesn't give to just anyone his trust. He has to win him over.

"I am not going to hurt you little one. I am here to help you. So if you want to go-"

"I dun wanna go home. They dun like me!" His voice pitched higher.

Qui-Gon stood to his taller posture. "Now now, you're exaggerating."

"What's exagur-ating?

"It means you lie a little bit."

"But I'm not fibbing. It's true!"

"I need to find fuel for our ship." The Jedi Master thought that mentioning something that would amaze a child of his age will win the boy's heart.

The boy's blue eyes brightened. "Ship? As in spaceship?! You have a spaceship?! Are you an astro-nut or something? Can you fly to the moon? Did you see an alien?"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Yes it is a spaceship. It can fly further than the moon and I've met many types of alien before little one."

"Awesome!" It was all it takes to win him.

Finally Qui-Gon has found a shop that would accommodate him. It was however the only stall with an aurebesh sign. The owner was a besalisk disguised as a human. He had recognized him as a Jedi. The two had a conversation about Earth and its culture. As well as how the owner ended up in the Unknown Regions.

"I was for sure no one would ever dare to conquer the Sol system." The disguised alien said.

"Well we aren't exactly conquering perhaps we may have landed here for some reasons. But thank you very much for the information of this planet..."

"The folks call me Winslow Pittenburg. But my real name is Naa'ara Moli. Just then call me Pit."

Qui-Gon searched for the little boy he picked up. The Jedi Master found him petting a stray cat. Then, he took out his comlink. "Obi-Wan I got the fuel. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form master?" The always code-abiding padawan asked.

"This 'pathetic life form' is a five-year-old boy clearly strong in the Force. The Living Force clearly guided us to him. He is still trainable, we can convince the Council to take him in the Order."

"But master what about his parents? He can still be attached to them."

"We'll discuss this once we get back. The little one is visibly tired and I may have to carry him there. Jinn out."

"May the Force be with you master."

Qui-Gon turned to see big blue eyes locked to his own in curiosity.

"Okay little one. You can hop onto my back if you want to."

"How much longer?" The boy climbed to the Jedi Master's back.

"Just five more minutes."

"Who was that?" Qui-Gon is used to dealing with younglings' questions. He had no trouble dealing with them, well except when they're really "curious".

"My apprentice."

"What's an apprentice?"

"They are students. My apprentice learns from me to become a Jedi."

"What's a Jey-die?"

Qui-Gon remembered his discussion with Pit, this planet has existed for billions of years yet the people have no contact with the Republic nor to their galaxy. That explained how technology is very primitive. "We are peacekeepers. We protect those who are in need of help. Like what I did to you."

"Oh so you're a superhero! Do you have any superpowers?!"

"We have the Force."

"What is it?"

"It surrounds every being but a Jedi can use it to help others."

"Do I have that?"

"Yes you do." It wasn't a lie. The little one is Force-sensitive.

"So I can become a Jedi?!"

Five-year-olds aren't too old to be accepted. With the right convincing, the little one can be already an initiate the next day. However the child firmly believes his parents are coming back despite that they aren't. Qui-Gon has no choice.

"It is a difficult path little one. You'll experience loss, hurt, and pain but you might as well learn to let go of your love for your home, your friends even your family."

"Well I wanna save people, I wanna become a superhero, and I wanna be Jedi!" His voice sounded squeaky but defiant.

"If you say so."

After a few minutes of silence, the Jedi suddenly announced. "We're here little one."

"The spaceship is big!"

"Master!" A voice came from the landing ramp.

"Oh there you are. Little one meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, my apprentice."

"Hello there umm..." Obi-Wan awkwardly greeted.

"My name is Edward Christopher Sheeran."

"Well that's long. Shall we call you Edward then?" Qui-Gon said.

"Of course, mum and dad always call me Edward. Christopher sounds ridiculous anyway."

"Alright Obi-Wan I will refuel the ship. Would you mind if you keep an eye out on the little one?"

"Yes master," Obi-Wan responded.

The moment Qui-Gon was gone. Edward stared at his padawan.

"You have weird hair."

"You'll have this braid too the day you become an official padawan to a master." Obi-Wan replied seriously. Too serious for the ginger haired boy's liking.

"Why?"

"It symbolizes your allegiance to the Jedi Code, and to your future master."

"I dun get it."

"Someday you will."

After an awkward silence, Edward spoke."Mr umm...what's his name?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Mr Qui-Gon Jinn said I'm gonna be a Jedi! But he said I'll have to leave my home. Do I have to?

Obi-Wan doesn't know what to respond. He had told his master that it will come to this situation but ever the maverick Jedi didn't listen. After a pregnant pause, he calmly replied. "It's okay if you don't want to."

"No! I really want do!" The padawan sighed. The boy is adamnant as Qui-Gon. He wanted to change the subject as he noticed the huge spectacles Edward wore. The Jedi Master hasn't paid any attention to it yet.

"Edward what are those for?" Obi-Wan asked pointing to the spectacles.

"These are my glasses. Mum and dad said I need to wear this so I can see better," the once enthusiastic ginger haired boy became embarrassed.

"So you can't see without them?"

"I can but it's really, really, really blurry."

"I think we can help you with that." Obi-Wan smiled. It was the first time Edward had seen him do.

"Really?" The blue eyes became vibrant as his excitement grew.

"It's painless too you know."

"Are you serious?!"

"Well have you ever seen me not-so-serious before?" Obi-Wan joked.

"This is the best day of my life!" Edward announced loudly that it caught the attention of the working Qui-Gon.

"I see you boys are getting along very well," the Jedi Master's lips are curled up to a smile as he descends down the ship's ramp. "So...what did I miss?"

"Mr Qui-Gon Jinn sir, Obi told me I'll be a Jedi and I can have my glasses off so I can see clearly!"

"Is that so?" The Jedi Master turned to Obi-Wan. "Come on then. Let's be on our way."


End file.
